The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of MacIntosh apple tree named xe2x80x98Miriela,xe2x80x99 which was discovered by Richard K. Crooke in a cultivated area of an existing orchard located at 317 Bebbington Road, Ashford, Conn., 06278. This new variety was discovered as a full-sized tree of unknown parentage grafted onto xe2x80x98Malling #7xe2x80x99 rootstock (unpatented).
The xe2x80x98Mirielaxe2x80x99 variety differs from other MacIntosh strains known to the inventor in that the xe2x80x98Mirielaxe2x80x99 variety matures approximately 4 weeks later, has a harder texture, ripens/softens at a slower rate, has a lower flesh ethylene level and a strong resistance to pre-harvest drop.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budgrafting and cleft/bark grafting, as performed under the direction of Richard K. Crooke, shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. Moreover, the new apple variety exhibits good union between the root-stock and the grafting stock with no rejection tendencies observed to date.
The accompanying Figures show typical specimens of the new tree, leaves, and fruit of this new variety, depicted in color as nearly true as it is reasonably possible to make the same in a color illustration of this character.
The following is a detailed description of the invention based on the original tree which was planted in 1982, and observed in fruiting stage since 1992 in an existing orchard in Ashford, Conn. Color descriptions and other terminology are used herein in accordance with ordinary dictionary significance unless otherwise noted with reference to The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart (R.H.S.). It should be noted that growth and/or color varies with time of year, lighting conditions, and soil and nutrient conditions. For example, leaf colors may be brighter green if the trees are grown in soil with greater nitrogen concentrations, and may be more yellow when grown in soil containing lesser amounts of nitrogen.